


A Happy Ending

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Assumed Relationship, Christophe Giacometti is a Little Shit, Deliberate Miscommunication, M/M, Teenager Confronted with Grandfather's Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: If it were before the free skate instead of after, Christophe would have hesitated a bit more before pressing post.  Yuri’s reaction was going to be entertaining either way, but this way, there could be no accusations that Christophe was trying to sabotage a competitor.His latest Instagram post: Christophe smiles at the camera and holds a thumb up.  In the background, there is an old-ish man from the waist up, head turned away to hide the face, appearing to be naked as he lies in bed.  It is captioned "Another satisfied customer! 😘❤😍"
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Nikolai Plisetsky, Christophe Giacometti & Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Rare Ships on Bingo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867507
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31
Collections: Rare Ships!!! on BINGO 2020





	A Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Selfies  
> Pairing: Christophe Giacometti/Nikolai Plisetsky

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

Christophe snorted at the shout, gave it a countdown from ten, and threw open the door to his hotel room just in time to save it from Yuri Plisetsky’s admirable leg strength. “Hello, this is a surprise, please be courteous and don’t wake my guest.” As expected, the kitten’s hackles went up even further at that. Christophe glanced at the man in his bed sleeping peacefully and made the call to step outside. “Come on, you look like you’re going to do some shouting so we should probably go somewhere else.”

Yuri followed Christophe’s eyes and instantly regretted it, if the gagging was anything to go by as he followed Christophe into the hall. “Hell yes there’s going to be shouting! What the fuck do you think you’re doing? My grandpa?” Christophe couldn’t help the snort, which got Yuri even angrier. “YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!”

“Of course, of course… but tell me, Yuri, what exactly is the problem here? He’s not my grandfather, so no weirdness there. Is your grandfather showing signs of senility? I didn’t notice any, but you’d know better than I would. Or do you think he’s somehow taking advantage of my youth and innocence?”

Yuri scoffed and crossed his arms. “You don’t have any innocence left, everyone knows that.”

“If you’re worried that I’m planning to seduce him to become the evil stepgrandfather and steal your inheritance, you can relax, I don’t expect to see him again. I noticed your grandfather could use some services, and I could use the practice before my licensing exam in April, so we agreed to a…” Christophe trailed off as Yuri’s face went through about fifteen different shades of red in three seconds. “Yuri? Is something wrong?”

“You need a license…?” Yuri let the sentence hang while his head tilted to the side. “You need a license and you of all people don’t have one?”

“You need a license if you’re going to do it professionally, yes,” Christophe clarified. “If you’re just doing it on an amateur basis for people you know, then no, of course you don’t need a license, which is why I don’t have one. Why bother doing the testing and paying the licensing fee until I was ready for a post-skating career. I’m retiring after this season, you young folk are too much for me to keep up with.”

“Right, which is why you got silver here.” Yuri glared at Christophe. “Are you just messing with me? Can you really get licensed to do that… professionally?’

“Well, I don’t know Russia’s rules, obviously,” Christophe drawled. “You could try asking Viktor, but I don’t know that it’s something he’d have ever looked into.”

“No. No way. I am not talking to Viktor about anything remotely resembling this topic. Ever.” Now that was interesting. Christophe had assumed that Viktor was the one to give Yuri the talk, but maybe not. Then again, Viktor was a total airhead. Maybe Yakov had done it? “Why my grandfather though? What about him made you think he was a good target for practice?”

“He needed me. Badly. I could tell from the way he was moving, and it was confirmed the second I got my hands on him. He was so tense, he needed the release.”

Yuri gagged again. “I guess I asked for that one, but still. Ugh. Whatever. Did you have to post on social media, though?”

“Well, I wouldn’t expect many people to be able to identify Nikolai Artemovich from what I posted. You, yes, you’d recognize the scars, but his face isn’t in there.” Christophe winked at Yuri. “It’s good advertising for once I get my license and can start building up clientele to show the satisfied customers, you know.”

“Ugh.” Yuri turned and stomped away. Christophe watched him go, grinning the whole time, and then shot him a text.

_If you ever want a massage, I’ll waive the fees for you even if it’s after I’m licensed. Sleep well!_


End file.
